


Hair

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Smoker doing your hair, smoker trying to become a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: Smoker asks his wife to teach him how to do a girls hair.
Relationships: Smoker (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Smoker (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: pregnancy

Looking at your work one more time with a satisfied smile, you sat back on your chair, putting your hand on your belly. It had gotten quite big, but you knew that was coming the moment you found out you were growing a little girl. You had spent the morning cleaning up the house a little, and you had just put a new vase of flowers on the dinner table, bringing some more colour in the house. Now it was just a matter of waiting until your husband came home. 

Smoker had gotten some time off, saying he wanted to be able to give you constant support since the baby would arrive in a few weeks. He also wanted to be there for you during childbirth after the doctor had told him how hard and painful it can be for a woman. It was honestly endearing, and also reassuring, since you were a little nervous to actually give birth. 

Not long after you had grabbed a nice cup of tea to relax, the door opened and you heard a familiar voice calling out your name. You answered you were in the kitchen, and not much later your husband walked in, still dressed in his uniform, but no cigars to be seen. You had told him that he’d need to get used to smoke outside, since the smoke wouldn’t be good for the baby. He didn’t put up any fight, and from that moment on there was a strict no smoking in the house rule. 

You had been surprised at how willing Smoker was to make changes for this baby. He always listened very carefully to what you, the doctor, and even Tashigi told him about children. He had never really learned anything about becoming a parent, but he’d be damned if he was going to become a bad father. Not long after you told him you were pregnant, he stated babyproofing the house, putting a lock on certain cabinets that a kid most certainly should not be allowed to get in. 

Smoker walked up to the chair you were sitting on, leaned down and kissed you. A smile started spreading on your face the moment he pulled back. It wasn’t rare that he took a day off to spend it with you, certainly since the pregnancy, but the idea that he would be with you for weeks or maybe even months filled you with joy. Being married to a marine commander wasn’t easy, but you wouldn’t trade Smoker for anything or anyone. 

“So, what’s the plan? Anything you still needed to do today?” Smoker asked.  
“No, I already cleaned up this morning. We’ve got the rest of the day to ourselves.”  
“You could’ve left the cleaning to me, you know. I don’t want you straining yourself.”  
“I didn’t, Smoker, don’t worry! I only did a little, and you know I can’t just sit still.”  
“I know you can’t, Y/N,… That’s what worries me sometimes.”

Smoker smiled as he said that, and walked towards the counter to prepare a cup of coffee. Once he sat back down, the two of you started catching up. Smoker quickly filled you in on what happened at the G-5 base before asking you updates on the little girl growing inside you. 

“Y/N? Little girls like long hair, right?” 

You blinked in surprise, before answering him. 

“They often do, yes. Not all though. Why?”  
“Well… could you teach me some simple things to do with her hair? I’ve never done anything like that before, but I want to be able to support you. We’re going to be raising this girl together, so I don’t want you to have to do all of the ‘girly’ things just because you’re the mom.”

Smoker just kept on surprising you. Most men would not even have thought about things like this, and yet he did. Pushing the initial shock out of the way, you smiled at him. 

“Of course I can. How about we finish our drinks and then I’ll show you on my hair?”  
“Sounds good.”

And that is how, about 15 minutes later, you sat on a chair in front of the mirror, with your husband standing behind you. He had gotten rid of his jacket by now and he had not decided to put a shirt on, giving you a nice view. Grabbing your hairbrush, you handed it to him.

“Alright, starting with the basics, brushing the hair. I’ve already brushed my hair this morning so it shouldn’t be too tangled. You start at the bottom of the hair, and slowly work your way up. If you start at the top immediately, you will just push the knots down on other knots, creating bigger knots that you might have to cut out if they get too bad.”

Smoker nodded, and carefully started brushing through your hair. There were indeed not too many knots, and if it were you, you would’ve gone through it quite quickly. Despite that, he treated your hair carefully, almost afraid to put pressure on it to brush out a knot. A little more encouragement later, and your hair was nicely brushed down. 

“Alright, I’ve got it all brushed out. Now what?”  
“Let’s start with a ponytail, that’s easy. You brush the hair back, start collecting it from the top like so, add the bottom part to it, and then put in the elastic. Just make sure it’s in the middle of the head, and not off to either side.”

After finishing the ponytail you had made to show him how it’s done, you pulled out the elastic and handed it to him. He took it, gently brushed through your hair once more, and then started his attempt at the ponytail. He was being way too gentle, afraid of hurting you, and the ponytail was really saggy. A few attempts later, he started to get the hang of it, but you encouraged him to do it again to ‘really get the feel of it’. In reality, you just really liked the feeling of him running his big, strong hands through your hair. 

After the ponytail, it was time to teach him how to braid. He had never braided before, so you had to teach him from scratch, braiding your own hair behind your back. Your arms started to hurt fairly quickly from the position, but luckily Smoker was a fast learner and he took over. You leaned back in your chair, enjoying the attention you were getting. 

“I get the feeling you like this, Y/N” Smoker chuckled.   
“I do, actually. Having you play with my hair feels nice, even if it’s not really playing.”  
“Then how about I do your hair as long as I’m home? That way I can keep practising, and you can relax some more.”  
“I’d be stupid to refuse that offer.” You laughed. “God, you’re going to be such an amazing dad.”  
“You think so?”  
“If you treat our little girl with as much love and consideration as you treat me? I know so.”

Smoker smiled, leaned down, and kissed your hair. Angling your head back a bit, you pulled him down for a proper kiss. You hoped your little princess would arrive fast, you couldn’t wait to see the amazing and adorable father Smoker would make.


End file.
